


The Final Triumph of Pskov

by Liara_90



Category: Alexander Nevsky (1938)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Third Person, Russia, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: It was over. They'd won, somehow, despite the impossible odds. The Teutonic Knights had been driven back, Pskov was liberated, and the Russian soil remained free of German invaders. That left only one loose end, one unanswered question - would it be Vasili Buslaev or Gavrilo Oleksich who would win the hand of the fairest maiden of Novgorod?
Relationships: Olga Danilovna/Vasilisa
Kudos: 2





	The Final Triumph of Pskov

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't want to tell Mr. Eisenstein how to do his job but c'mon that was a softball.

* * *

It was over. They'd won, somehow, despite the impossible odds. The Teutonic Knights had been driven back, Pskov was liberated, and the Russian soil remained free of German invaders. That left only one loose end, one unanswered question - would it be Vasili Buslaev or Gavrilo Oleksich who would win the hand of the fairest maiden of Novgorod?

"Give my judgement, Prince. Decide the fate of the girl!" Olga demanded, steadying her voice as she spoke to the great Prince Alexander Nevsky. She gestured towards Vasili and Gavrilo, still recuperating from the wounds they'd sustained on the ice of Lake Chudskoe. "I said I shall not choose the better-looking one, but the one who was more prominent in battle!"

The words seemed to echo in the streets of Pskov, suddenly so silent.

It was, to Olga's surprise, an elderly woman who spoke next, raising her head from where she had been tending to one of the wounded. "My son Vasily has never been second-best to anyone!"

Prince Nevsky smiled at that, waiting patiently as Vasily rose to his feet. The toll of battle still lay heavy on the young man, and some irreverence slipped out of his mouth as he spoke. "They won't let a man live or die in peace," he grumbled.

Vasily winced slightly as he began limping towards the Prince. As much as he rather would have remained asleep - even an icy tomb didn't look so unappealing now, so sore was he - his honor compelled him forward. He bowed before Nevsky, and then fell to his knees before his mother.

"Forgive me, mother, for contradicting your words. I have never gone against your will. Don't slander Gavrilo." His brother-in-arms seemed to perk up slightly at the mention of his name, his head tilting by agonizing degrees to take in the proceedings. "Judging fairly, neither of us deserves to be the groom."

He pulled himself to his feet, courage seeping into his voice as a smile spread across his face. His eyes swept across the crowd, before falling on a mail-clad maiden, pressed against a wall beside her fellow warriors. _Vasilisa_. The boyar’s daughter who had put all the men to shame, the woman who had avenged her father’s death with her own steel.

" _Vasilisa_ was blessed with the greatest courage of all! There were none braver than she! To this, I pledge my honor before the people."

Nevsky threw his hand in the air. "So be it."

Olga bowed before the Prince. And then she ran to Vasilisa, clasping the warrior's hands in her own.

"And now..." Nevsky said, pausing for one eternally long moment "...Let us celebrate!"

Olga and Vasilisa kissed as triumphal horns filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit [my GoFundMe](https://bitly.com/98K8eH) to help me raise money for a complete reshoot with the correct ending to the film.
> 
> сожалею.


End file.
